


Storm of Spirits: Immortal Date Night

by moriturus



Series: Storm of Spirits Universe [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/F, One Shot, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), mAU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriturus/pseuds/moriturus
Summary: What do two immortal sisters do to keep their relationship fresh over the centuries? How do you impress your sister when you've been to the ends of the earth as the Fifth Spirit? (post F2 mAU, one-shot, complete)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Storm of Spirits Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930960
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Storm of Spirits Universe





	Storm of Spirits: Immortal Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reminaissance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminaissance/gifts).



This story takes place in the Storm of Spirits universe. If you haven’t read it, it will probably not make a ton of sense, so start there.

FFN: www.fanfiction.net/s/13562654/1/Storm-of-Spirits

AO3: archiveofourown.org/works/23586097/chapters/56592682

* * *

_2003, Seattle_

The darkest moment in Anna’s life was at 26 years old, standing in the ancestral home of Count Dracula, when she learned that she was immortal.

And her sister wasn’t.

She would watch, helplessly, as Elsa grew old, infirm, and eventually died. Whether it was in the span of a year, a decade, or a century, it appeared to be inevitable. But after using the power of a corrupted god to resurrect her sister, Anna’s worry was laid to rest. Ripping out the heart of a god and transferring it into Elsa made her just as immortal.

Which raised a new, eternal challenge: how does one keep a relationship fresh when you will literally live forever and can experience everything?

Anna mulled this over from time to time, usually on sleepy weekend mornings when Elsa stayed in bed and slept. Anna had switched from early to late riser, but after her transformation, she’d reverted back to being awake as soon as the sky was awake. She’d often have a mug of cocoa and ponder the strange fate that had befallen them, though since moving to America after the Great Depression, she’d found the equally amazing cafe mocha. Anna smiled to herself, watching a light mist fall outside the small house they owned on the aptly-named Sunset Hill, before noticing the calendar hanging on the kitchen wall.

It was June 21st. She pulled a purple shawl off the back of the kitchen chair and tugged it over her shoulders; the cool morning air carried a chill even in the middle of June. She smiled to herself, seeing Elsa’s normally precise penmanship a bit askew on the day, with “ANNA’S BDAY” underlined several times. Every even-numbered year, they traveled to one of Anna’s favorite restaurants around the world (thanks to Elsa’s ability to open portals to any place she can remember), and every odd-numbered year, they make some elaborate excursion to find a new restaurant for her birthday.

Anna looked out over the Pacific Ocean from the side window, wondering where they’d be headed this year. Some years, they’d left up to a month in advance to travel to some distant locale, but as the decades went by and they’d explored more and more of the world, Elsa could shave weeks off their journeys by starting them out near someplace they’d been previously.

Warmth flooded Anna’s heart, thinking about their excursion two years ago. Elsa had said they were going to get some tea and cakes for her birthday, and transported them to distant Xi’an in China. After a half day’s journey from Xi’an Airport (Elsa did her best to teleport near airports, so their arrivals and departures wouldn’t look overly suspicious), they reached Huashan Mountain.

Ordinarily an extremely dangerous climb to the top, where a Taoist temple and tea-house sat, Elsa took them up the side of the mountain with the help of the native wind spirits, avoiding any danger and getting Anna to the peak just in time for a gorgeous sunset. After they’d finished their tea, Elsa led them to the rear of the temple where the tourists and crowds weren’t, and had the wind spirits gently guide them back down to the forest floor before teleporting back to their home.

As she quietly wondered what surprise Elsa had up her sleeve for this year, she heard the creaking of their mattress in the bedroom. Anna turned, hearing Elsa stirring. Elsa tended to be a lighter, more restless sleeper; she had been even after they’d been reunited. Those (now short) thirteen years apart had left deep impressions on both their personalities.

Quickly, she poured a mug of coffee and counted in her head, suppressing a giggle.

_Five… four… three… two… one…_

“Ugh,” Elsa gasped, stumbling down the hallway and into the kitchen. Anna pressed the mug into her hands, smiling. Her sister looked up with gratitude in her bleary eyes, taking a sip of the coffee. A smile crept across Elsa’s face as she sighed with contentment. The coffee was perfect, just the way she loved it. Elsa wrapped her free arm around Anna’s waist and kissed her.

“Good morning, Elsa,” she grinned, savoring the feeling of her sister’s body against hers. One of the fringe benefits of being ageless is that one’s body rarely changes; Anna snuggled into Elsa exactly the same way over the last 175 years. She inhaled her sister’s scent, smelled the warmth of her hair, still messy from sleep.

“Good mor-” Elsa looked up sharply, letting go of her sister. She slammed her coffee mug down on the counter harder than intended. An unseen sound prompted her to wakefulness in a moment. “Do you…”

Anna nodded, turning her head to hear the invisible voice. “I hear them too. Ahtohallan is calling. What are they saying?”

Elsa plugged the kitchen sink drain quickly and turned the faucet on, closed her eyes, and touched her fingers delicately to the water’s surface. Ice crystals began to rise from it, like an upside-down snowstorm, coalescing in the air in the middle of their modest kitchen. A life-size image of Iduna appeared in the snow, and immediately turned to face the sisters.

“Elsa, Anna,” came the echo of the guardian of Ahtohallan, spoken with Iduna’s voice. “Thank you for answering our summons.”

“How can we help, Mother?” She pulled Anna closer once more, sipping her coffee as the image of Iduna began to gesture, taking comfort in Anna’s closeness to her. Whatever the challenge, nothing was impossible for them as long as they were together.

“Near you is an elemental hall, the home of one of the fire spirits. Like our spirit Bruni, their fire spirit holds domain over heat and light. He has fallen ill, and he is losing control of his element. Fortunately, the spirit - Amotken - is located close to you in his hall, Talol. You must go to him and lend your aid quickly. Should he fall, his elemental hall could have a disastrous impact on the region around you.” Iduna’s snowy avatar traced lines in the air, showing a map of Talol, before fading away.

Anna looked carefully at the after image left in the snow. “This looks an awful lot like…” she muttered, grabbing one of the books from the coffee table, _Seattle Family Adventures_. Anna thumbed through it quickly, the tip of her tongue peeking out from between her lips. “Ah, I found it. It’s Mount Rainier!”

“Rainier? That’s not a spirit hall! That’s-”

“The largest volcano in the region that would wipe out all of the city of Tacoma, killing a few hundred thousand people,” Anna finished the thought. Birthday or not, she couldn’t live with the possibility that so many lives could be lost if they didn’t act. Anna bit her lower lip with her teeth. “We should probably get going, huh?”

Elsa shook her head. “No, Anna… it- it’s your birthday!” Her shoulders sank with disappointment. Though rare, Elsa always felt overwhelming guilt over anything interfering with Anna’s birthday celebrations, from being ill on her first birthday after the Arendelle palace gates were open to a variety of situations in the centuries since.

“It is. But what kind of a birthday would it be if we let people be injured or even die? The spirits wouldn’t have contacted us if it wasn’t urgent. We have to do the right thing, Elsa.” She pulled Elsa into her arms tightly. “Besides, maybe we’ll be back in time to try out Chocolat Vitale, that new chocolate boutique a few blocks over. It did just open not too long ago,” she smiled.

“All right. I suppose this year’s celebration can wait for a little while,” Elsa sighed.

* * *

The sisters parked their sky blue Subaru Forester at the White River ranger station parking lot. Elsa tucked her jeans into her hiking boots, while Anna unbuttoned her flannel shirt and found the empty water bottles rolling around the trunk. Once set, they hefted their hiking backpacks onto their backs. Elsa’s backpack was considerably larger than Anna’s.

“Geez, Elsa, how much stuff did you bring? It’s not like you can’t conjure water out of thin air!”

“It’s not that heavy. Besides, we don’t know how long this is going to take.” Elsa shrugged, beginning the walk up the trail. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh forest scents, reminding her of the years she spent living in Arendelle’s Enchanted Forest. These woods were different, younger, more vibrant - just like her beloved. She turned to look over her shoulder, smiling at her sister.

“I can feel the life here, Elsa. It’s so bold, it’s practically buzzing.” Anna turned her head to take in the smells of the hemlock and cedar trees, a grin adorning her face. About an hour later, a clearing presented itself as they climbed past the forest line, so she took the opportunity to grab Elsa’s hand and walk with her, side by side. “You know, crisis aside, this is a nice way to spend my birthday. Romantic walk in the woods-” she snuck a kiss against Elsa’s cheek, “- the great outdoors, fresh air… what more could a girl ask for?”

Elsa chuckled. “A less urgent crisis, perhaps? Still, if we have to deal with yet another elemental spirit, there’s no one else I’d rather do it with.” She paused, wiping the sweat off Anna’s brow, and conjured two tall glasses made of ice, filled with water.

“That particular talent never gets old, especially on some of these adventures,” smiled Anna, taking a drink. They resumed hiking up the mountainside together. “Remember Guadalupe?”

“How could I forget? I’ve never seen someone projectile vomit that forcefully.”

“It’s not my fault that distillery cleaned all its equipment with turpentine and I ended up with a contaminated pina colada!”

“Still, that was an unforgettable birthday for you…” Elsa giggled, hiding her laugh behind her hand. Anna’s healing powers saved her from being ill for more than an hour or so, whereas the average person would have been sick for days or worse, but given how infrequent injury and illness were for both of them over the centuries, it was still a remarkable moment. Elsa smiled more broadly at the memory; being able to take care of her little sister even just for a night was a treat, bringing her chicken soup and crackers, cooling her down with conjured ice water.

After another hour, they reached the timber line and spotted what looked to be a large crack in the mountainside’s stone. “This looks like the place, doesn’t it?” Anna asked. Her sister nodded, conjuring an icy bench for them to sit on while they drank some more water.

“It reminds me of the first time I saw the entrance to Ahtohallan. I felt like for the first time, I was close to getting some answers about who… what I was.”

Anna sighed. Though it’d been many decades since, a brief cloud passed over Anna’s features. “I wish I had been there with you.”

“I… I still regret that. Even though it was necessary, even though we each had a role to play - including you saving me, again… if I had to do it again, I’d have you along.” She leaned over to kiss her sister softly, running her fingers through her silky, copper hair. Anna relaxed into Elsa’s embrace, returning her kiss happily.

“Well, you’ve certainly made up for it since then, so I can’t be mad. Well, I haven’t been mad since what, the 1870s?”

Elsa chuckled. “Something like that. And we’ve had plenty of shared first experiences since then!”

Both sisters wrinkled their nose at exactly the same time and exclaimed together, “Chaos demon… ugh!”, laying their heads on each other’s shoulders as they shook with laughter. Though it had been almost a century since encountering the half-man, half-deer creature, the unpleasant smells and slime from that encounter were so bizarre that it was one of their inside jokes and a point of reference about just how strange their lives could be.

Elsa stood, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes and finishing her water, then started weaving ice armor over each of them, enough that would repel the heat but not so bulky that they’d be clumsy on the descent into the mountain. “As a precaution.”

“I mean, it’s not like we’re going to walk straight into an active volcano or anything, right?” Anna nudged her sister in the ribs with her elbow, giggling, and received an eye roll in return. “Ahem. Okay, let’s see what’s happening here.”

The cracked stone passageway soon gave way to more cleanly hewn stone stairs, and the grey andesite rock transitioned to jet black obsidian as they ventured deeper into the heart of the mountain. Familiar glyphs began to adorn the walls, a pattern mixing the spirits’ language with that of the Salish indigenous peoples. Anna traced her fingers lightly over the carved glyphs in the walls.

“Elsa… I can hear them!”

“Who?”

“The people who made these glyphs. I can hear the echoes of their spirits,” Anna smiled softly, expressing wonder at the ghosts of the past, distant memories like a faint perfume that stirs long-forgotten memories. She clasped Elsa’s hand tighter, rubbing her thumb over her sister’s knuckles as they continued walking down the stairs.

The ice armor over their bodies began to give off vapor as the air temperature increased, though Elsa’s powers kept it intact and replenished. Both had removed their flannel overshirts and tied them around their waists long ago.

Anna peeked at the clock on her Nokia 7210 phone; they’d been descending into the volcano for almost an hour, and the temperature had risen enough that Elsa needed to cool the air around them to make breathing comfortable. At last, they emerged in a large, hexagonal vaulted chamber of pure obsidian, a dull orange-red light dancing off the sheer, glass-like walls. In the center of the chamber lay a reptile not unlike their Bruni, but a dull grey and much larger, the size of an alligator.

Heedless of any potential danger, Anna raced over to the spirit. Elsa channeled more power to keep her sister safe and cool; the floor’s temperature was hot enough to boil water. Ice turned to water and then to vapor as Elsa’s powers cooled down the stone.

The reptile struggled to raise its head and croaked, its voice filling their minds like the spirits of Ahtohallan did. “Thank… you… for… coming,” it labored to say. Both sisters placed their hands on its side; Elsa chilled it to help it get its fire powers under control, while Anna gently channeled some of her healing energy into it, a soft golden light emerging from her palms.

“Elsa… I thought he was dying of old age, but I can feel what’s wrong. It almost feels like he fell and injured himself pretty badly,” she said quietly. “I think I can repair it. Help me roll him over.”

Both sisters heaved, turning the giant lizard on its side. Anna could see the bruising under the flesh where several bones were clearly broken. Anna pressed more firmly against the reptile’s flesh, eliciting a soft groan. Her eyes turned from teal to golden as she reached into herself to bind the creature’s wounds. Elsa laid one of her hands atop her sister’s, adding to her power.

After what seemed like minutes, the reptile breathed deeply and easily. Its dull grey scales turned prismatic white again, colors swirling in beautiful rainbow patterns. The heat in the chamber receded to normal temperatures, the orange light fading away. Elsa cast several large, glowing ice crystals in the air to provide light, now that the heat of the volcano was no longer illuminating their surroundings.

The spirit’s broken, croaking voice was replaced by a booming, resplendent tone. “Thank you, children of Ahtohallan. The spirits of Talol are in your debt. My name is Amotken, and I am embarrassed to say that my advanced age has not served me well. I fell from a ledge and injured myself a short while ago; with no way to walk out of here, I had resigned myself to dying. I called out to my fellow fire spirits, and I see my grandson brought you to my aid.”

“Your grandson… Bruni?” Elsa asked.

Rich, sonorous laughter filled the cavern. “Yes, that is the name you know him by.”

“How long were you injured before you called for help?” wondered Anna aloud.

“Long enough. In a measure you would understand, perhaps two hundred of your years.”

“TWO HUNDRED YEARS?” both sisters exclaimed.

“Time is different for us spirits. We measure our lives in what you would call millions of years or longer. To the mortals of this world, we seem immortal, so long-lived are we.” The reptile slowly padded around the chamber, inspecting it, his silvery claws clattering against the smooth obsidian.

“Where is your fifth spirit, Amotken? Why did they not help you? Or the other spirits?” Elsa asked.

The giant lizard sighed. “We have not had a fifth spirit in Talol in some time. Once, there was a group of humans who lived nearby, the Samish, and a fifth spirit named Sehome came here and served the spirits well. Sehome brought me sustenance and offerings that kept me well enough to control my powers for well over one hundred of your years. I do not know what has happened to that group of people, but he passed away and a new fifth spirit never replaced him.”

Anna’s eyes teared up, realizing what had happened to the Samish tribal nation, and why Talol’s fifth spirit was gone. “Humans… we’re short-lived and short-sighted. Another group of humans brought terrible disease to that nation and they died of it. Where we’re from originally, the fifth spirit was always a member of the Northuldra, another indigenous people. The people that your fifth spirit came from are gone.”

“Well, if you need assistance again, call out to us or Bruni,” reassured Elsa. “We will be happy to help as best as we can. I am sorry you had to suffer for so long; if we’d known you were hurt, we would have come sooner.”

The reptile bowed its head. “I thank you, fifth spirit. Tell me, is there anything I might do for you?”

Elsa glanced sideways at her sister with a mischievous grin as she opened up the overstuffed backpack she’d carried up the mountain. “Well, it is Anna’s birthday, and I thought it might be a unique experience to celebrate it here, with your permission.”

Amotken shook with gentle laughter. “Of course, fifth spirit. I am in your debt. How may I help?”

“Can you provide just a small amount of lava to cook with?”

* * *

In what was the most unique birthday celebration yet, Elsa wove spell after spell of ice implements over a precisely pooled bubble of lava in the center of the vaulted chamber, cooking as many of Anna’s favorites as possible in the setting. While she cooked and hummed, Anna (who was told under no circumstances was she to help cook her own birthday dinner) talked more with Amotken.

“Where are the other spirits? In Ahtohallan, most of the spirits are present.”

The reptile laughed. “We do things differently here. Each elemental spirit has their own hall, to better focus their energies. This is a vibrant and active part of the world; under us, the earth and fire wrestle with each other, while the water and wind sweep up and down the coastlines. You will find their halls where they are strongest.”

“And the fifth spirits? How many were there, before they stopped coming?”

Amotken looked to the top of the chamber, and a relief emerged from the obsidian. “Long ago, 20,000 of your years ago, a people arrived in these lands. It was at that time that the first fifth spirit was found. Wherever your forebears arrived, a fifth spirit emerged, one who could help maintain the balance between magic and your race.”

Anna’s eyes traced along the mural, seeing the indigenous populations walking across the land, honoring the elemental spirits, building their homes.

“Do you know why no fifth spirits have emerged here since? There are still plenty of people here, more than ever, really.”

“For a fifth spirit to emerge, the people of your race must be attuned to the elements. They must already have a respect and reverence for nature, such that when magic appears, they do not shun it,” Amotken rumbled. “All other animals are already in tune with nature and thus do not need a fifth spirit to guide them. But your race is unusual, in that it can act in ways that are not natural.”

Anna began to pursue the line of inquiry when Elsa interrupted. “All right, sis. Happy birthday!” Elsa gestured at the conjured ice table with farikal stew, a plate of pickled herring skewers, some freshly-made bread, and a dish covered in an icy dome. Elsa clasped her hands together, waiting for Anna’s reaction.

“Elsa! How- this is amazing! Wait, there’s no way you cooked an entire farikal stew in just that short a time. That takes hours! Did- what- how?”

Her sister chuckled. “I made most of it earlier this week. I was originally planning to take you somewhere slightly less exotic for a picnic, but when the opportunity presented itself, I thought you might enjoy your birthday dinner in the heart of a volcano.”

Anna’s heart sang. “This is so- so romantic, Elsa! Thank you so much!” she exclaimed, pulling her sister into her arms and kissing her firmly.

“I will leave you to your sustenance, fifth spirit and life spirit. Thank you again for saving me, for saving my home from my powers. Take all the time you need,” rumbled Amotken as the reptile lumbered down a side passageway, out of sight.

Elsa conjured a table and two chairs as well as the appropriate flatware and some glowing ice candles, and they dug in. “Oh my god, Elsa, this is amazing!” Anna struggled to resist simply diving face first into the stew, one of her favorites from home.

After the meal, which Anna swooned over, Elsa grabbed the last domed ice dish. “One last surprise for the birthday girl,” she smiled. “For everything you are to me, and all we’ve been through…”

Under the dome of ice, she revealed an obsidian lavastone, still warm to the touch, with four perfectly baked krumkakes, topped with vanilla ice cream and shaved chocolate, sparkling with the tiniest snowstorms to keep it from melting. Anna’s jaw dropped at the sight before she wordlessly squealed in delight, her fists bunching up in excitement. Elsa served the pastries on glass-like ice dishes, and both dug in with gusto.

“You never fail to surprise me, Elsa. After two hundred years, you still manage to amaze me.”

Elsa let out a breath of relief. She’d fretted since the spirits of Ahtohallan had called them that Anna’s birthday would be ruined. Only a handful of times since they became immortal had Elsa not been able to celebrate her sister’s birthday, a celebration she made one of the most important days of the year once she’d opened her door. This day that started so roughly had turned out wonderfully.

Once they’d eaten dessert, Elsa opened a portal back to their car to carry their stuff out of the volcano, and they headed back home. Anna sang along to whatever came onto the radio as they drove, and found one lyric especially touching. She reached out and took Elsa’s hand as she sang along.

_I didn’t know that it was so cold And you needed someone to show you the way So I took your hand and we figured out that When the time comes I’d take you away_

She smiled as she kissed the back of Elsa’s hand. “Thank you for the most amazing birthday ever, sis. It’s not every day that you get to save the lives of a few hundred thousand people and have a romantic dinner cooked by your lover inside a freakin’ volcano.”

“You’re welcome, Anna. Anything for you. I’m so happy you enjoyed your birthday after all!”

“There is just one more thing…”

“What’s that?”

“The same as every year, Elsa,” Anna grinned lasciviously, “One last gift.”

“Oh. Yes.” Elsa blushed, and drove faster.

* * *

## Author’s Notes

This one-shot, set in the Storm of Spirits universe, was a challenge from Reminaissance over at Elsanna Shenanigans to me. I normally write adventure, angst, or horror, and she challenged me to write straight up fluff, so here it is.

* * *

### Join The Party

Enjoyed this story? Want to meet fellow readers and discuss? Join the Elsanna Shenanigans community on Discord at discord.com/TU9NpnH (copy and paste that URL for AO3 friends, go to discord dot com slash TU9NpnH for FFN friends).

As always, please review, kudos, comment, like, follow, all that good stuff. I appreciate it.


End file.
